The Trials of a Rose
by fireeternal13
Summary: Rose Weasley is a sweetheart who loves books as much as she loves her (rather large) family. Despite the fact that Rose has a remarkably strong character, she is also very quiet. Intelligent, but hidden, Rose is struggling to express herself. Scared of boys, failing and not living up to anyone's expectations . . . will this Rose end up wilting?


**Disclaimer: I love J. K. Rowling's works, but unfortunately, I am not her.**

* * *

Sighing heavily, Rose tucked a dark red ringlet behind her ear, and continued to pack her school trunk. Even though it was two weeks till the 1st of September, she liked to know everything was ready, unlike Hugo who believed in doing everything at the last minute. Smiling gently at the worn out school books from her first years at Hogwarts, (which she still brought to school, because she thought they were good for reference), Rose packed them neatly, in alphabetical order. Her copy of 'Hogwarts, a History', however, she wrapped in bubble wrap and placed affectionately into a side pocket of her backpack. It had belonged to her mother, Hermione, in her years at school, so it was especially precious to Rose.

Heaving her heavy, maroon trunk down the twisting, mahogany stairs, (being not of age, Rose couldn't use magic out of school, although Hugo generally ignored this rule), and placed it next to the front door. She then picked up her sand- colored backpack from her room, and placed it on top, checking her initials were still sewn neatly on to all her baggage.

At that moment, Hugo popped his auburn head around his bedroom door, and commented, "Packing _already? _You really are a neat freak,"  
"Hey!" exclaimed Rose, although she was used to the daily jibes she received from her brother, they still annoyed her, "You'd do well to be ready on time for once in your life," But Hugo had already disappeared around the door.

Rolling her stormy blue eyes at her brother's predictable behavior, Rose nimbly leapt up the stairs once more, and snuggled down in her bed with her favorite muggle book: Pride and Prejudice. She had a thing for muggle literature, but as she was sucked into the incredible world of romance Jane Austen created for her, she soon found her eyelids drooping from the late nights she had spent studying the theory from all her spell books, in particular, _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_, as it was the best for summing up what they would most likely encounter that year. Not directly, of course, but by the various spells, potions and creatures it mentioned, you could generally get a pretty good idea. Deciding to catch up with sleep, Rose placed her book on the back in her bookcase, making sure her bookmark was there, and lay on her bed, falling into a happy, albeit light, sleep.

Ron and Hermione Weasley lived in a rather large, old house that they had bought 3 months into their engagement. As soon as they laid eyes on it, they truly loved it. The oak beams and beautiful architecture lured them into it. There were many rooms, and most had a fireplace in, and everything felt rustic and homely.

Hugo's room was right next to the front door; he picked it because it was the biggest of all the rooms they could choose from, and next to the front door- brilliant for eavesdropping. He also had a white board in there, so he could tally how many family members were in the house at the present moment, with there names written down the side.  
Hugo and Rose had around ten cousins, all of whom showed up regularly due to the size of the house, and each cousin had their own room, along with Teddy. Although Teddy wasn't around that often anymore, because of the demands of his new job as DADA teacher at Hogwarts, and his Summer job of helping out in _Flourish and Blott.  
_Rose's room was on the first floor, near the staircase and a lovely view of the garden. She had created her own little study in there, and her father, Ron, had put up a darling set of shelves, for all of her books, which there were increasing numbers of. Unlike Hugo, who had as few books as he could help it anywhere near him, and instead had many Quidditch posters, along with thousands of newspaper cuttings, all over his (almost luminous) orange walls.  
The siblings had been allowed to paint their own room; Rose opting for a creamy violet, and Hugo grabbing the brightest color he could find in the decorating shop, 'Dan's Decorations: From Celebrations to Interior Design, we'll suit everyone'. Rose's bedroom wasn't as large as her brother's, but she liked it because it was cozy and snug. There was a plush window seat with lilac cushions and a velvet blanket, perfect for studying and reading. The house was ful of love, warmth and general happiness.


End file.
